The Beginning of All
by CyberMiguel
Summary: What if Saiyans were no other thing than more evolved humans? If that's so, how did they get to planet Vegita? This story is about some randomness I had in my mind about how the Dragon Ball thing began. It's my first story, by the way, so R&R, please...
1. A new discovery and an unwanted visitor

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the DBZ characters because those are creation of Mr. Akira Toriyama. However, I do own everything that comes out of my mind. Any relationship with reality is just pure coincidence because this, as the summary says, is just fiction.**

**The Beginning of it All.**

Chapter 1: A new discovery and an unwanted visitor.

Cling!! The champagne glasses sounded as the people at the S.G. Institut für Biotechnologie celebrated their latest achievement. It wasn't an ordinary achievement though. It was the achievement of a lifetime for Dr. Schneider, founder and main scientist of the institute.

As the night went by and the scientists at the lab started to drink more and more champagne, Dr. Schneider thought it would be a good time to make a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the SG Institute. I know you are having a great time enjoying the champagne and the food at your disposal. You deserve it. You've worked hard and many times had to postpone your own family and hobbies to be here and keep working on this magnificent project, a project that will bring mankind to the new millennia and will surely help our sons, and our sons' sons…."

(cheers and applauses were heard all over the main lab)

" Although, this wouldn't have been possible without the help of our loving wives that are here with us tonight. Without their support, we wouldn't be here in the first place".

(more applauses and cheers were heard, this time from the women in the room).

"Tomorrow will be a big day….tomorrow we will make it public so people no longer will fear disease or oldness. Tomorrow we will unveil the genetically perfect-made human being. Tomorrow we will change history!!"

As the last phrase was said, people went crazy cheering up and applauses were heard even on the outside of the 3rd floor of the building.

" But tonight we celebrate. We owe it to ourselves and to our families. Have a great night!"

The jazz trio that was specially contracted for the evening started to play and people kept celebrating as the night went by. Little did the old scientist know about the grave consequences that his project will bring to him, his family and his friends.

The sun raised in it's full splendor and the day was clear. Birds were singing and squirrels revolted on the trees. Nothing on that beautiful morning could suggest anything but happiness and joy, as if a new dawn for the entire universe has arisen. With that view from the scientist bedroom he woke up with a telephone call. His head was aching and his mouth was dry. Maybe was the champagne, maybe the delicacies or just maybe the 26 or more hours he was awake the day before. In any case, he didn't want to answer the machine, as that implied 

having a better tone and a better temper than the one he had right then….but something inside told him that call was important…VERY important. Trying to wake up a little bit, he answered the phone only to hear a frightened voice speaking fast and quietly.

" Dr. Schneider, this is Johannes, your assistant. Please do not come to the institute. I repeat, do not come to the institute. They have found about our project and want to take it away from us. They don't want to make it public. They want to…"

The call was suddenly cut off and the old scientist awoke almost immediately. Why would his loyal assistant call him early in the morning knowing that last night they were all celebrating in the lab? Why would he wake him up knowing the old doctor for so many years to know he never gets calls from the institute on his phone line and instead use his cellular phone? The situation was odd, for saying the least, and as such, he became worried. He knew that if his experiment falls in the wrong hands, terrible things could happen to humanity and to the universe itself.

While dressing himself up and without any notice, his bedroom door was smashed, his wife screamed and his pants fell…all at the same time. Standing on the door was a tall man with a black coat and a gun. "Dr. Michael Schneider?" the man asked with a deep voice. "Please come with me" pointing his gun to the surprised scientist. The old man quickly dressed himself up and told his wife very quietly "remember THE conversation we had years ago…please, now it's the time". His wife nodded and quickly dressed up as well. The tall man took the scientist by his arm and walked down the stairs to the front door, where a black Mercedes was parked. Both men entered the car and immediately departure towards the doctor's institute. Half-hour later he was in his lab right in front of a small bald man. He reached about dr. schenider's shoulder and had a pretty funny moustache that moved from left to right when he spoke. The guy was no other than the president of the Pharmaceutical Industries Association, Dr. Charles Lavoisier (yes, like the chemist).

- "Bon Jour Dr. Schneider…"

- "Guten Tag" he replied with disdain

- "I see that even on the most stressful situation your manners haven't changed. Anyway…getting to the point: last night, one of my guys told me that you have finally reached the cure for AIDS, Cancer and almost all diseases with your…'human 2.0' as you call it."

- "It is not the cure, it's just a new human being, that's all. It has nothing to do with you!!" replied in anger and despair, while he was being held by the arm.

- "Doctor…I see your idealism hasn't changed after all….you see, even if it is not a cure, your 'new human being' will not need any medication because almost no disease will affect it. As you can see, that's pretty bad for our little business and we don't want to loose any money, don't we? Besides, many other countries would pay billions just to have a handful of the cells you have here. Did you actually think your project would be kept secret for all these years?"

- "You dirty greedy son-of-a-bitch!! All you think of is money….you don't care if people dies, if boys hunger in Africa or if your family gets sick. All you cared and all you will care is money…dirty money."

- "Well…you see, doctor, you don't care about your family as well…you WILL give me all the data on your mainframe and all the cell cultures so we can profit from them or you will pay the consequences with your life and your family's as well."

Schneider thought for a moment. He really loved his wife and kids and he couldn't bare the idea of some pharmaceutical mob killing them, let alone the pain the friends will feel for their death. On the other hand, helping Lavoisier would mean put his family into safety, while letting the entire world into danger. "There must be a way…" he thought as he quickly gazed the place. Finally, there WAS a way….a way that he had foreseen long ago but he never thought he'd have to use it.

"Ok, Charles, you bought me, as long as you keep your word. Let my guys prepare the cultures for you so they will be in perfect state".

After saying that, he quickly called Johannes which he knew for so long. Johannes, horrified for what he just heard, walked shaking towards Dr. Schneider, hoping he was kidding and that the whole show was just that: a show. Schneider quickly got close to Johannes and whispered to his ear: "we will give them the cultures, but not the mainframe. Call your hacker friend and tell him to remotely erase all data from it. If you need my password, it's on my PDA. Just make it look like an accident so they don't blame us. Without the data, they won't be able to do much with the cultures".

Johannes quickly ran away towards the incubator, while in the way, he sent a sms to his hacker friend, complying with the old scientist orders. In a matter of minutes, the cultures were ready and delivered to Lavoisier, who was taking a coffee at that time.

" I see you are a civilized man as I am, Michael. I'll keep my word as a gentleman I am….for now".

Lavoisier left the building with the mainframe keys and the cell cultures without knowing the truth: while Johannes was preparing the cultures, the hacker had already deleted all data from the mainframe, leaving only useless system files. "There goes 20 years of research" sighed Johannes while the black Mercedes ran through the streets. "At least the world is safe for now…"

"Don't worry, my friend. I have a backup copy of everything on my house, including our project. I have a little mainframe on my basement. It's not as powerful as the one in the institute, but it does it's job well. We shall go now to backup all that data and put it on a secure place".

Johannes was happier than ever after hearing that news. He knew his friend was a bit paranoid about his work, but he never thought he was that much….after all, it was his paranoia the one that saved the scientists' work at the institute.

Several minutes passed and the computer at Schneider's basement finished writing the BR-Discs with the research data, software and papers. It took them nearly the rest of the day to finish backing up their files. They couldn't put their families at risk so each one made a promise: the data will remain secret and only their son will know where the data is stored and he will only know when one of them is about to die. Swearing for their lives to never again try to believe themselves "gods", each one got another job at different pharmaceutical companies in small countries so they will never fall in the claws of big pharmaceutical corporations.


	2. The future is in space…

Chapter 2: The future is in space…

Several years have passed. Dr. Michael Schneider's son, the physicist Karl Schneider , was the only living person knowing the secret his father left him before he died. He couldn't believe it the first time and it wasn't until he saw with his own eyes the research data his father had that he realized how important it was for the entire mankind. He also knew he couldn't tell anybody about it…not until "the time was right". He soon became obsessed with the idea of a better mankind, despite the fact he was a physicist, not a biotechnologist or a medic. He began to search for a planet that could hold life as the earth, with the most advanced techniques at his time. It wasn't until October the 2nd, 2099 that he found one. It was in the Milky Way galaxy, so the "trip" (in case the mankind ever tries to go there) wouldn't be as far as if the planet was on the Andromeda galaxy. By the time he made the discovery, people were making preparations for the century change, so there were parties and events everywhere, pretty much as his father told him how the year 1999 was.

It was in one of those events at the Harvard main auditorium when the news was released: the US, along with the EU and China were going to launch a new space ship with new information about our species and our culture. Bill, Dr. Karl's assistant, immediately ran to his office to tell him the news. Obviously, Dr. Schneider saw this as a great opportunity to realize his plan of a new humanity and a new beginning.

-" I'm telling you, Bill, this is our chance to 'make the difference' . Please help me be in charge of the operation on the US."

Although Karl had influences in NASA, he was still insecure about how the other countries will react to the idea to send the space ship to the recently discovered planet and even more, to carry the cells and data his father left him. He hasted in his preparations so he could fulfill his plans.

The day arrived. It was January the 1st, 2100 and people were celebrating all around the globe the new millennia. In that cheerful mood, people at the Kennedy center in Florida were preparing the launch of the space craft. It was magnificent. Inside, were data of all mankind in a new format and the stasis chamber where the 'human 2.0' cells were preserved to that day. Karl had finally made his dream reality. He was now celebrating with people at the Harvard University, along with his family. The scientist could not foresee the amazing task he just accomplished. He saw the big picture, but only a little part, because no one could actually predict the chain of events that would lead those "human 2.0" back to earth, although with a very different purpose than the one they were created.


	3. A curious gift from a strange race

Chapter 3: A curious gift from a strange race

Talin was playing hide-and-seek with his father, Ralin. The sky was clear…clearer than most of the days where Ralin family lived so they both spent time together as one of the few opportunities they had through the year. It was in the middle of the game when the phone rang and Ralin, giving away his position, answered it.

- "Ralin? This is Loke from the job. I am sorry to interrupt you in your day-off but we have something that may interest you…A LOT".

- "Sure, I'll go there right away".

Tsufurs are a very curious and peaceful race and are always looking for something to learn, to manipulate, so Ralin's son understood his father. He'd have done the same if one of his friends called and showed him a rare flying worm.

Ralin went as fast as he could to his job, a government agency dedicated to research the space and time. His colleagues were waiting to show him a strange artifact they found in space near their planet. It was an oddly shaped cube contraption in which sides were some strange dark plates that seemed to extend and capture light. In the upper part seemed to be an aperture which unlocked the inside. Tsufurs technicians opened it and extracted it's content so scientists at the center could examine it. Two of the contents were given to Ralin: the first one was a transparent cube with strange inscriptions on it. The second was a very strange box with lights and displays all over, showing different temperature values, pressure, elements present, etc.

- "Well well….this looks like a stasis chamber for cells. It's really old, but it looks like its working" – said as he slowly examined it. For him, the object was precious like a natural pearl.

- "Shall we translate it's symbols now or wait 'till tomorrow?" said one of the scientists

- "Let's examine this more carefully tomorrow. That was enough excitement for today."

And Ralin was right. About 4 hours passed between the discovery of the strange space contraption and the stasis chamber examination. He was only hoping his wife won't get mad at him because of the hour.

The next day arrived and with it, fresh new energies for the people at the agency. Everyone was as motivated and happy to work, in great part because of the recent discovery. It was in that ambient that Ralin got to his lab. It was time to decode the symbols and more importantly, examine the strange cells that looked like nothing he has seen before. He thought that the display with a thermometer symbol shown the temperature, so he assumed that what the screen displayed was numbers with a scale. With the help of the other scientists, after several hours of work, they found out the meaning of the displays and the numbers, although, they couldn't decipher the strange cube that accompanied the chamber. It wasn't until the oldest of the scientist arrived ('bout 5 o'clock) that they discovered what the cube was: an ancient holographic cube that can contain data in both video and audio, as well as data. The old scientist remembered the technology behind it and went to his house to get the decoder.

Ralin was excited. He could now understand the foreign science behind those cells and bring Tsufur more scientific and galactic knowledge…along with great honor for him and his family. It was in the middle of those thoughts when the old scientist arrived to Ralin's lab and handed the ancient cube decoder. It was like a box with a hole in it that fitted perfectly with the holographic cube. As soon as Ralin fitted the cube in the decoder, an old man hologram appeared:

- "This is Dr. Michael Schneider and if you are watching this it means I'm already dead. What you're looking at is a stasis chamber that contains the cells of a new mankind that my team and I have designed for the last 20 years. We have done several modifications to our original genome so this new mankind can be resistant to almost all known and future diseases, physically much stronger, fast, agile and longevous. Their metabolism works much faster than ours and because of that, they need great food amounts as well as constant physical activity to be mentally sane. Our rat experiments showed that if the genetically modified rats (which we based our project on) aren't on physical activity, they get really angry and seriously injure the other rats".

While Ralin watched the old Dr. speak, he wondered how could it be possible that there was a race in the universe (besides the tsufurs) that could improve itself at will via genetic modification. Without noticing, his jaw was loose and he looked like a complete moron to someone other than him.

- "I hope our research serves mankind as it should and we no longer have to fear against disease or oldness..."

Suddenly, the video was cut and a new person appeared in front of Ralin. This time, the man wasn't as old as the first one, but still looked like he was over 40 years old.

- "Hello. This is Dr. Karl Schneider, Dr. Michael's son. If you're watching this, it means my father's project could never come true on our planet because of internal industries and interests problems. However, that does not mean the project is all lost. Along with the stasis chamber are all the data necessary to put the cells out of their "long sleep" and create the first human beings outside earth. Nevertheless, I shall warn you that there might have been some little mutations on the cell's DNA because of the space gamma rays, so it'd be better to make little adjustments in order to fully restart the cell's metabolism".

Ralin realized he was in front of another not comprehended scientist work and he took it as a personal crusade, just as Karl and Michael did. No matter what, no matter how and no matter when, he was going to complete it.

--

_**Author's Note: ...I'm still writing this, so don't complain if it's short. There's plenty more on my mind to just stop writing. It's just that my head hurts right now...maybe because I've written the 3 chapters on one shot while doing other stuff at the computer in my native language (which is spanish, by the way), so "switching" back and forth it's kind of...annoying. xD**_


	4. What am I?

**Author's Note: I'm ready now to present to you the 4th part of this story. I must thank the people who read this fanfic because without them, it would be pointless to write anything. I forgot to mention that the story on planet tsufur is based in about 2000 years in the future from our present time. Having nothing more to say, here's the text. :3**

* * *

Chapter 4: What am I?

Nine months passed on Tsufur's planet and a new day arrived for Ralin. Particularly that morning, he woke up really motivated, even more than the day before. He could barely ate his breakfast for the anxiousness of "giving birth" to the first "saiyans" (he used that name for those creatures, as you can't actually name a race like a computer software). Actually, he discussed with his wife about the act of giving birth because those saiyans were being grown on special incubators and had no physical contact with a woman's womb and as such, his wife said that those weren't born but instead "grown". In any case, those little creatures were just about to born and Ralin didn't want to miss that event for nothing in the entire world…or universe.

He got to his lab as fast as he could, turned on his computer and gave the order to his assistant: it was time for the babies to be born.

One by one, the creatures slowly awoke and just after they opened their eyes, they started to cry. For us, it's a normal reaction for a baby because that way they can start breathing on their own, but for a Tsufur as Ralin, it was a rare thing. He thought there was something wrong with the babies, so he analyzed all the data only to find that nothing was wrong. In the meanwhile, the babies stopped crying and started to sleep and it was only then he realized he had much to learn from that strange race that gave them such a curious gift.

When the old scientist was sure the babies were fast asleep, he called his project fellows .

"My dear fellows. We all worked hard on this project to get here: these 6 beautiful little babies" – just above his voice was heard "they are soooo cute" from a woman.

"Thank you. We all know they are cute. Now, going to our business, I think many of you want to study their behavior, their eating habits, their physiology and such. For that reason, I think it would be a responsible gesture from us all to adopt these babies as our own and treat them as such. We all knew this was going to happen some day so I think we all have discussed about it with our wives….at least I did".

There was a talk within the other scientists. Ralin suddenly thought he just might have touched a subject he wasn't supposed to but to his surprise, all his other fellows answered in a rotund "yes" to his proposal.

"Well then, let's assign a number to each of the creatures so we can make a random pick up. We all know these boys and girls didn't come naturally, but at least I think they deserve an impartial selection".

Scientists agreed again and the pick up began. It took less than a minute to distribute the six creatures among them. Ralin chose the last so there were no issues between the other fellows.

10 years later…

"Dad…What am I?" said Leri in a very curious and concerned way. He couldn't stop noticing he was different from the people around him and he couldn't help it. They were all smaller than him and way weaker as well.

"Ok son, it's time for us to have 'that' talk"

"Son, you're actually an 'adopted' son of ours. In fact, you're not even a tsufur but a…saiyan so that's why you're faster and stronger than all the kids at your school".

"But dad, I'm not smart enough. I have to study the hell out of me just to get a C…. " Leri said furiously.

"Don't get too angry, son. You're just different. We all have different abilities. Your mother is an excellent pianist while I can't even play 'happy birthday' on that piano. You're strong and taller than us, but that's all".

Ralin knew that if he let his son explode in rage, all will be lost for him. He knew only 2 years have passed since the last full moon and his son's cells reaction to the specific wavelength and frequency their full moon emitted. He hadn't foreseen that. No one did. He tried to contain and reverse the effects with no luck. What he didn't know is that instead of reducing and reversing the "full moon side effect" (as he called it) he amplified it, turning the relatively harmless "ape" the boy became that time, into a giant ape. Leri won't do it because his genes couldn't be changed, however, the damage was made and all his descendants will become that monster.

"Let's just finish our dinner, son, and tomorrow will talk more about who you really are. Just because you're different than Talin doesn't mean we all love you" said Ralin's wife as she finished her dish.

"Listen to your mother, son. Those are wise words."

Leri nodded and finished his dinner with a cloud of ideas on his head. If he was indeed a "saiyan", how come there were no others than him, besides some of his school mates? Were they thinking about the same thing? Little did he have to wait until another saiyan knocked at Leri's window: it was Tamot, his only school friend.

"What's up, pal?" Look like crap

"It's dad. He finally told me what I and you are".

"Why…we are saiyans of course. My dad told me the same today. I yelled him he was weak and that the whole school was so that's why they invented all that science and history crap".

"So what you suggest?" said Leri looking curiously at his mate.

"I say we get the hell outta here and go somewhere nobody can find us. We can do what we like and no weak adult will mock at us." Said Tamot very sure of himself…as sure as he knew the bread will always fall on the butter side.

Leri thought for a minute about the offer. His instincts were strong and told him inside his head that was the right thing to do. On the other hand, he had strong feelings for his family and he knew his parents as well as his brother were going to be in pain if he left all of a sudden.

"All right. I believe you. Let's get the hell outta here but first, we have to pack our things up" said Leri as he picked up a big bag.

"Already done it, mate" said Tamot while he showed Leri his luggage.

"okydoki, just wait me for a sec".

"Lemme help" said Tamot and agilely entered Leri's room through the window.

As soon as Tamot began to put random things on Leri's bag, the aforementioned started writing a letter to his parents.

* * *

_Dear mom, dad and Talin._

_I know I haven't been the best son on Tsufur, but I know you love me more than anything. I know this decision wil break your heart but I had to make it. It was the only way I could get out of the doubt that I am right now and I think it will make me a man: right now, I'm going to leave the town to find more people like me so no one can mock at us and no one can give us orders and treat us like crap like your people do at those "schools". I know you're different and I know you'll understand why I'm leaving so I'll be writing to you every week so you can have news from me and be sure I'm ok. _

_Loves_

_Leri._

* * *

A single tear dropped from his face but something deep inside him just couldn't bear the idea of feeling weak, so he stopped right away and sworn to himself he will never cry again, at least not in front of another saiyan.

"Hey you, sir think-a-lot. Are you going to be staring at nothing like those weaklings do or will you finish packing your luggage? I've already done most of the job…I think". Said Tamot at his pal.

"I am NOT a weakling!!"

"You are"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm NOT!! And this is the last time!!"

"Ok…..hahahahahahahaha…" said Tamot and both of them laughed.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll be uploading the next chapters soon. In them, I'll explain a little bit how saiyans got to the wilderness and to their caves and how they were enslaven by the tsufurs...and you know the story from then.


	5. The Conflict

Allright, fellows. Without further interruption I present to you...the fifth and final chapter of my story. I'm sorry it didn't end as I would like to, but college have taken a lot of my time and I wrote this on my little spare time.

Besides, I was runnin dry of ideas for an ending, so I just wrote what came to my mind in the very instant I opened the word processor. xD

* * *

**Chapter five: The conflict.**

It was nearly 9 o'clock in the evening when these two buddies finally got out of Leri's room. Both of them were decided to start their search for new saiyans and start a new home, but none of them knew where to go first.

"I know it, Tamot, let's go to the forest south from the city. It's not far from my house in case we desperately need food and although it's not the best case, it's still better than going to the desert as you wanted in first place" said Leri in a very triumphant way. He knew he was right and that Tamot didn't have a complete plan on his head…only sketches of it, nevertheless, both of them relied on each other to complete the adventure.

They walked for about two hours just to get to the city limits.

"Last time to repent, Leri"

"na'. Let's go!"

"Last one to get to the forest is a weakling!"

And both of them ran at full speed to the forest. They were so immersed in their race that they couldn't realize they were soon in the middle of the forest, defending each other's honor in a fun and pointless race.

"Aha!! I beat you, WEAKLING!!"

"Aaww…crap!! I'll beat you next time, Leri".

Suddenly, they realized they weren't alone in the woods, as they heard some noises coming from everywhere.

"Who are you?? What do you want??" said Tamot

"We are stronger than you so you can't do anything to us!!" said Leri in a very threatening tone.

Both kids were afraid, as they saw shadows coming closer and closer, getting bigger with each heartbeat they had. They didn't want to admit it, but they were scared to hell.

"Don't be fool, you morons" – said a girl voice – "we don't want to harm you. We are here looking for people just like you, guys".

"Yeah. We're saiyans as well and we've been out of our homes for about 2 days now" said a boy's voice.

There were six saiyans in total and with Leri and Tamot, eight. Neither of them knew each other's family so they were all stranger, yet they felt like they knew each other for ages.

Years passed by and the kids grew stronger. Leri kept his promise and wrote his family a letter every week to make sure his parents won't be desperately looking for them. Although they were violent by nature and sparring was as usual as going to the bathroom, they were somehow happy and peaceful…as long as nobody entered their territory. Their diet was mainly composed of wild animals' meat and forest fruits and each saiyan had a task to do to keep their village safe and sound from tsufur outsiders. They used every resource they had, such as caves, trees, leafs, etc. so they weren't as advanced as tsufurs and because of their temper, they often left their duties to fight. Nearly 2200 years had passed since the first saiyan cell was created back at a far away planet called earth by a scientist whose name wasn't even heard of...and in 2200 years they were already making their own tribe. Who would have thought how fast those creatures have evolved being having such pride and temper…

As years passed, the saiyans and the tsufur people started to have their first conflicts, mainly because of territory ownership. Tsufur needed more space to grow their cities, while saiyans needed more space to enlarge their training camps. Saiyans began to organize themselves as a monarchy in order to have better plans and strategies to fight the tsufurs…and the tsufurs started to train spies to infiltrate saiyans and obtain military intelligence. Besides all that conflict, there were saiyans who were treated like slaves in the mines by the tsufurs, because of their strength and nearly unlimited stamina. It's not that they weren't accustomed to that treatment since saiyans had a very rigid society…the problem was that weaklings were above them and their pride was too high to bear it.

It was in one of the most violent nights history had record that Saiyans formally declared war against the Tsufurs. There was no turning back and there won't be mercy to any tsufur whatsoever. Saiyans started to attack al the tsufur's cities and kill all their people. While tsufurs defended themselves well, their peaceful nature never prevented them for a war like that….a physical, not intellectual war….

Saiyans knew they would transform to giant apes (oozaru) if there was a full moon on the planet. They didn't know how or why, but they knew it was there and they were going to use it if the occasion arrived…and man….it arrived. The same night the young King Vegita declared war against the tsufurs, it was full moon on planet plant. King Vegita knew that and he took advantage of it so they could easily level and take over the entire planet. From that night onwards, it was just matter of time before the doom of the tsufurs.

….and then, decades later, freezer arrived.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue.

We all know the saiyans' story from freezer to the explosion of planet plant. I think it would be interesting to think about the saiyans as more physically evolved humans, mainly because it would close the cycle. They left the earth, developed in another planet and finally returned to their origin…to their roots. That way, destiny would make sense and it would show us one more time that no matter who or what you are, you always return to where you came from….even in the strangest possible ways (such as dust or food for another animal) xD.

I hope you liked the story and if you didn't…..well…forgive me, 'cause it's my first story.


End file.
